The World God Only Knows II Original Soundtrack
and Haqua du Lot Herminium]] The World God Only Knows II Original Soundtrack (神のみぞ知るセカイII Original Soundtrack) is a soundtrack album containing the background music from the second season of the anime adaptation of The World God Only Knows. Information * Release Date: 27 July 2011 * Publisher: Geneon Universal Entertainment * Release Price: ￥3,150 Tracklist # Love ~ The Distance Until the Kiss II Theme Remastered (恋~口づけまでの距離Ⅱメインテーマ改) # A Whole New World God Only Knows (TVsize) (A Whole New World God Only Knows (TVsize)) The opening theme of the second season of the anime series. # Vigorous Maiden (剛健な乙女) # Master of the Ancient Martial Art Kasuga-Style Life and Death Technique (古式武術春日流羅新活殺術) # Fragile Maiden (軟弱な乙女) # Martial Arts vs Femininity (武 vs 女) # Within Reality (現実の中で) # The District Chief Arrives (地区長、来たる。) # The District Chief Makes Her Move (地区長、行動す。) # First-Class Demon & Third-Class Demon (一等公務魔と三等公務魔) # Ominous Theater (不気味な劇場) # Light & Shadow of the Superior Demon (優等悪魔の光と影) # Operation Capture the Runaway Spirit! (駆け魂勾留作戦!) # It's All Right, To You the Most Precious (大丈夫、大切なあなたへ) # Ai no Yokan from Kaketama-tai (TV-EDIT) (アイノヨカン feat.駆け魂隊 (TV-EDIT)) The ending theme of the episodes District Chief, Regain Your Pride and Tea for Three. # Average Girl (平凡少女) # It's All Rainy...... (雨ばっか……) # Parameter Misreading (パラメーター誤読) # Rain, Rain, Rain...... (雨、雨、雨……) # Hajimete Koi wo Shita Kioku ~Piano Accompaniment~ (初めて恋をした記憶 ~ピアノ伴奏~) # Hajimete Koi wo Shita Kioku (TV-EDIT) (初めて恋をした記憶 (TV-EDIT)) # Newbie Teacher of Class 2-B (2年B組新米先生) # Jumbo Tsuruma's Theme ~ O (ジャンボ鶴馬のテーマ~O) # In The Interval Between Ideals & Reality (理想と現実の狭間で) # There's Always a Sun in Your Heart (いつも心に太陽を) # Ai no Yokan (TVsize) (アイノヨカン (TVsize)) The ending theme of the episodes A Lone Flower Blooming, Settled With a Fist, The District Chief Comes!, When I Finally Get There, It Always Rains, 10% Chance of Rain, Singing in the Rain, Class 2-B Miss Nagase, School Wars, and There's Always a Sun in Your Heart. # The Girl Who Searches For The Five-Leaf Clover (五つ葉のクローバーを探す少女) # Happy End (TV-EDIT) (HAPPYEND (TV-EDIT)) The insert song of the episode Summer Wars. # NEXT STAGE II (NEXT STAGE II) Notes * Track 2: lyrics by Emi Nishida, composed by Satomi Kawasaki, arranged by Wataru Maeguchi, performed by Oratorio The World God Only Knows * Track 15: lyrics by Junya Urushino, composed by Yoshihiro Suda, arranged by Wataru Maeguchi, performed by Kanae Itou and Saori Hayami * Track 20: composed by mixakissa, arranged and accompaniment by Satomi Kawasaki, humming by Kana Asumi * Track 21: lyrics and composed by mixakissa, arranged by Takuya Watanabe, performed by Kana Asumi * Track 26: lyrics by Junya Urushino, composed by Yoshihiro Suda, arranged by Wataru Maeguchi, performed by Kami Nomi zo Shiri-tai (second season) * Track 28: lyrics by Tamiki Wakaki, composed by Satomi Kawasaki, arranged by Wataru Maeguchi, performed by Hiro Shimono and Sakura Tange * Tracks 1, 3-14, 16-19, 22-25, 27, 29: composed and arranged by Hayato Matsuo Preview Track 1: Love ~ The Distance Until the Kiss II Theme Remastered Category:Collectibles Category:Music